Ninja Seduction
by lavenderkunoichi
Summary: Saku/Sasu Lemon, Yes I back with Sasuke and Sakura! Hooray! Sasuke catches Sakura in one of her most private moments. Rated M for Lemons! Review if you think it's next chapter worthy! Please and Thank You. Chapter 4 Added.
1. Lusting over you

He started to salivate, watching her in the window. Sakura started to undress in the soft-lighted bedroom. His lips burned crimson as he licked them subconsciously as she slipped off her form-fitting top. Her lacy bra came into view as she threw her shirt in the corner, skillfully landing in the clothes hamper. The pink haired vixen bent down pulling off her revealing skirt that hugged the curves of her voluptuous ass that protruded against her matching colored thong. A raging hard-on enveloped in loose fitting pants, and Sasuke Uchiha gritted his teeth fiercely, staring at the piece of eye candy torturing him through the translucent window. Reaching behind her, Sakura slowly undid her bra, and watched aimlessly as it fell to floor, centimeters away from her painted toenails. Slowly, she walked to the edge of her bed, and placed her soft fingertips at her right breast, and started to roughly fondle herself. She trailed her index against her peach-colored areola, and elongated moaned fell from her parted lips, and echoed throughout her room. The Uchiha's eyes widened as he witnessed her preparing for nightly "ritual". He had arrived at the perfect time.

The cherry blossom slowly brought her hands from her perky mounds, and trailed them down to her slender waist, and stopped as she reached her thong. Gripping to the elastic, she lifted her bottom off the corner of her bed, and easily slipped it off, and threw it across the room. Adjusting his eyes, the raven-haired ninja stared squinty-eyed at her thong that lay carelessly onto the floor. Her pre-cum dripped from the gossamer fabric of her underwear, leaving him in aw. Lifting his orbs into her direction, his rough lips parted in realization as she crept her fingertips to her inner thighs. His uneasy breath began to quicken, as Sakura jerked back, and slid her fingers inside her burning, soaked pussy. She began to cry out in bliss, as staggering moans exited from her throat, leaving her writhing against her velvet bed sheets. She fell to her mattress, and continuously masturbated on her queen-size bed, letting her arch her back in continuous pleasure. The pink haired kunoichi's temple began to form sweat as she entered a third finger inside her core, but this time she used her thumb to play with her swollen clit. She massaged her aching nub, and as she entered her fingers inside her, her emerald eyes began to flicker.

"Sasuke," she cried aloud. "Sasuke kun!"

The Uchiha's eyes widened once more, bringing him back into reality. She had just moaned his name, as she continued to pleasure herself.

"Sasuke kun!" she groaned involuntary. "Sasuke kun, oh-"

Sakura's lower body began to writhe, leaving her shuttering alone, against her empty bedside. Continuous liquid dripped from her womanhood, as she finally came. Sakura slumped back against her headboard, leaving her exhausted, and by herself. She sat there, letting her chest heave, and goose bumps form onto her body. Getting up, Sakura lifted her tired body off her mattress, and slowly crept to obtain her panties from her floor. Bending down to reach them, a pair of feet with ninja sandals appeared in front of her. Slowly lifting her head, she stared at the godly-like ninja that stood if front of her. Her jade eyes widened, and her mouth slowly parted in disbelief. Her lower lips began to quiver, as she stood there naked, with her ex-team mate half smiling in front of her. He grinned seductively as he provocatively stared her up and down, leaving her shivering in the cold atmosphere.

"Sasuke?" she wept, as tried to cover her body with her lanky arms.

He chuckled lowly, and sinisterly as he crept towards her. "What's the matter Sakura?" he said while his warm breath caressed her peachy cheeks. "Embarrassed that I saw you in one of your most intimate moments?"

Sakura's cheeks began to crimson, as she came to realize that he was watching her the whole time. "You saw…Me-"

"Yes," Sasuke answered as he licked his lips hungrily. "I saw everything."

The pink haired kunoichi swallowed nervously as he placed his lips against the tip of her ear. She shuttered as her former teammate's breath lingered against her reddened ears.

"So Sakura, what kind of fantasy was it?" he asked seductively.

"What?" she replied unsure of what he meant.

"What were you thinking about while you touched yourself like that?" he asked with intrigued orbs. "I know you were thinking about me." "What was I doing to you Sakura?"

"I…" Sakura stared anxiously as Sasuke stared at her with curiosity and seduction.

"Was I touching you?" He whispered. "Was I kissing you?" Sakura's body began to tremble nervously. "Was I making love to you?" She swallowed hard. "Was I fucking you?" Her eyes widened as he put a little more enthusiasm on the word "fucking".

Sakura gulped as he stared with a malicious grinned plastered to his face. "Which was it Sakura?" he asked sexily. "What was I doing to the naughty Sakura chan?" He placed his hands against her lower back, and brought his lips to her neck. He began to suckle passionately at her soft skin. "Was I making you wet Sakura chan?"

Finally responding, Sakura nodded her head, and gasped as he grabbed onto her ass, and roughly squeeze her. He brought his lips against hers, and quickly deepened his fiery kiss. His pulsing hard-on lingered against her bare thigh, making her moan as he purposely pushed himself against her. Pulling back from their intense kiss, and caressed her heart-shaped face into his calloused hands, and smiled.

"This time, let's come together." He whispered before kissing her again.


	2. Loving you

His kiss intensified when he slid his hungry tongue into her heated cavern, making her echoing moans fall from her lips against his. Sasuke lowered his hands back against her naked ass, and felt her up, making her body tremble against his open palm. Sakura wrapped her slender arms around his broad neck, and deepened their intense kiss. Breaking away from her velvet lips, Sasuke then placed his moist lips against her neck, and nipped and suckled onto her soft skin. The pink haired kunoichi slowly tilted her head back, and purred as his breath caressed her face. She gripped the back of his coal locks, and pulled him into her arms. She tightly wrapped her arms around his towering body, and sunk her nose against his shoulder; breathing in his nostalgic scent that lingered against his is ninja attire. Even though it was just Sasuke's scent, his smell made her sweet nectar drip from her heated inner thighs, and she then purposely brushed against his dark, kimono-like material.

"Sasuke kun," she breathed against his ears. "Sasuke kun."

The raven-haired ninja slowly brought his hands away from her tight buttocks, earning a pout from his aroused vixen. He then trailed his calloused hands along her flat stomach, until finally reaching her twin mounds. Her grapefruit size tits hovered over his calloused hands, tempting him to feel her then and there. Hesitating, the Uchiha lowered himself, and placed his lips against her chest, inches away from the valley between her peaked breasts. He trailed his tongue against her peach-colored skin, and when finally reaching her areola he flicked his tongue against her sensitive nipple, and earned an elongated moan from his horny, cherry blossom. Being selfish, Sasuke slowly opened his mouth, and sucked in her right tit, and suckled hungrily. Feeling the electrifying pleasure he gave her, Sakura arched her back, and groaned as he teased her tender mounds. Not wanting to abuse her left breast, Sasuke brought his hand to her tit, and started to roughly massage her, while sucking the other. Having the urge to switch, Sakura groaned as Sasuke changed positions for the other breast, this time sucking on her left mound, and massaging the other. Finally releasing her swollen mound, a trail of saliva glistened in the soft light of bedroom. Sasuke stared weary eyed at his hot and bothered Sakura, and smiled sinisterly.

The Uchiha crept his lips towards her ears, and lightly chuckled. "I want to fuck you Sakura chan."

Shivers crawled up the pink haired kunoichi's spine as he placed his calloused hand on her lower back. She stared eagerly at him, as he moved his face against hers, and placed his forehead against her reddened temple. His warm breath caressed her blushing cheeks, and Sakura shook nervously as he spoke provocatively towards her.

"I want to fuck you hard," he spoke seductively while raising his brow. " I want you to come hard."

Sakura's core suddenly moistened as he spoke sexily into her ear. She shook involuntary, feeling her womanhood throb in ecstasy and achingly. Slowly her juices trailed alongside her leg, and Sasuke stared hungrily as her sweet nectar dripped onto her white carpeting.

Sasuke placed his index against her opening, and chuckled maliciously as he fingered her slit, feeling her warm pre-juices soak his finger. Craving her taste, Sasuke slowly brought his finger to his lips, and sucked eagerly, tasting her sweet come. Sakura's eyes flickered as he entered his index inside her once more, and continuously pelted her aching, throbbing core. He fingered her rhythmically, and when she begged, he entered a second finger. The pink haired kunoichi grasped onto his shoulders as he continued to roughly plow his fingers inside her. Sakura cried as he placed his calloused thumb against her clit, and then roughly massaged her aching nub. Her juices leaked, soaking his fingers. She groaned as Sasuke throbbed his fingers inside her once more, this time earning cry out in bliss from Sakura. Sakura's lower body began to writhe, and her lower stomach tingled. Falling to her bed, Sakura curled her toes, and clenched her finger against her red bed sheets. She moaned as she arched her back, and with one finally staggering breath, Sakura came onto her mattress. Leaving Sasuke in aw, he watched amusingly as she cried in a shrill voice feeling the overwhelming pleasure. Her sweet cum soaked the velvet bed sheets as it traveled alongside her thighs.

He knelt beside her bedside and grasped onto her shaking hand. "I think your ready to take my cock." He whispered seductively into her.

Climbing onto the mattress, Sasuke's towering body hovered over Sakura's petite one. She clasped onto his locks, and pulled him into a fiery kiss. "Fuck me Sasuke kun." "Please fuck me, I want you to fuck me." She pleaded sexily.

The Uchiha slowly parted her slender legs, and admired the view from below. As he was about to undo the belt from his pants, Sakura lifted herself from her mattress and snatched the ropes from his pants. She bit her lower lip, as she slowly undid the rope. Pulling his pants down, his hardened cock sprung out, surprising the gleaming Sakura chan. "Your so huge, Sasuke kun." She cried eagerly as she grabbed onto his hardened member. He grunted as she began to play with the tip of his dripping length. An enthralled smiled formed onto her lips, and she stared happily at her horny Sasuke kun.

"I want it inside me." She pouted.

"Lay down." He playfully demanded.

Finally slipping off his shirt, Sasuke threw it across the room, not caring where it landed. Sakura admired his chiseled chest that hovered over her shaking body. She traced the ridges on his chest, and purred sexily. Pulling his locks for another kiss, Sasuke replied before preparing himself at her entrance.

The Uchiha slowly brought himself against her entrance, and hurriedly slipped his hardened cock inside her. A painful groan left Sakura's lips, as his fat cock protruded her barrier. Trying the ease the pain, Sasuke kissed her pouty lips, trying to comfort her. Sakura started to heavily pant as he grasped onto her thighs and pulled in and out of her womanhood. She groaned as Sasuke tried his best to subside her pain. She whimpered as he continued to thrust his manhood inside her, feeling every space that needed to be filled. Finally feeling the pain evaporate into shear bliss, Sakura's eyes widened as his length rapidly pushed inside her aching core. The pink haired kunoichi moaned as he held her down while he took control of her body. Sasuke's cock continued to pulsate, letting his pre-cum soak her tender walls. He grunted as the tip of his length rubbed inside her core, making any movement sensitive to his member. Needing to quicken the pace, Sasuke jerk himself faster, pummeling his cherry blossom as he continued to thrust harder. She cried out as he it her most tender spot. Her pre-juices soaked his hardened length as he pushed himself inside her once again. The Uchiha's eyes squinted, and sweat began to form onto his temple as continuously fucked the hell out of his Sakura chan. The Haruno grasped onto his shoulders as pushed himself deeper, begging him to fill her up. She kissed his parted lips, as he continued to sink himself deeper inside her. Responding, Sakura arched her back, and started to move her lower body to keep up with her Sasuke kun. She cried out again as he quickened the pace. Slowing down, The Uchiha thrust several more times before letting out a grunt. His beautiful, onyx orbs slowly closed as he released his seed inside Sakura's womb. Wanting Sakura to finish, Sasuke kept pushing himself until he heard Sakura cry out. Her lower body began to writhe once again. Her toes began to curl, and she held onto to the bed sheets once more. The pink haired kunoichi moaned as she finally orgasm, but only this time Sasuke kun was between her legs.

Pulling back from their final embrace, Sasuke slowly brought his back his cock from her soaked womanhood, and fell back onto the mattress. His sweat trailed alongside his chest; making his muscles glisten in the moonlight that peaked through the translucent window. Sakura's chest began to heave, as she fell exhausted. Lifting her head to face Sasuke, a soft smirked formed onto his rough lips, making the pink haired kunoichi's heart race inside her aching chest. He held out his arms, signaling for her to lay with him. Sakura sluggishly crept alongside him, and sunk between the sheets with him by her side. The Uchiha possessively wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her along his chest. Placing her ear next to his chest, she could distinctly hear his heart beat rapidly. Before closing her emerald eyes, Sasuke's lips melted against her, as he kissed her goodnight. Finally pulling away, he smiled before swiping the bangs away from her heart-shaped face. The Uchiha laid a soft kiss onto her forehead, before she gently fell asleep. In realization, Sakura reopened her eyes to find Sasuke looking at her confusingly.

"Will you stay?" she asked

"Yes." He replied before caressing her face into his palms. He kissed her once more, before staring into her jade eyes.

Sakura stared worryingly as a frowned formed upon his lips.

"What's wrong Sasuke kun?" she asked nervously.

He paused before opening his mouth to speak. " I just realized something." He admitted.

"What is it Sasuke kun?" The pink haired kunoichi muttered softly.

"That I love you." Sasuke spoke softly.

Sakura's eyes began to form tears, as she tried to not to weep. " I love you too."

A grinned plastered upon his face, before he took her in his arms.

"Let's make love this time." He chuckled.


	3. Being with you

Sasuke grasped onto Sakura's slender waist, and slowly placed her over his tender length. Sakura's face emitted a slight blush as he stared up at her, and a light smirk formed across his soft lips. The dark haired ninja wrapped his arms around her neck, and he gently pulled her into a loving kiss. Smiling slyly, Sakura brought back herself from the kiss, and slowly maneuvered onto his hardened cock. Sasuke grunted as she purposely placed her heated core against his soaking tip. Taking his hands, Sakura locked her fingertips with his, and lifted his broadened, towering arms. Lifting her lower body, Sakura hovered over her godly-like lover. Putting herself in control, the pink haired kunoichi balanced his fat shaft at the entrance of her soaking, wet core, and slowly slid him inside her. The Haruno let an elongated moan exit from her parted lips, as his cock intruded her tainted walls once more. His warm pre-juices splashed inside her aching womanhood, as he entered her even further. Sasuke grunted as her tight walls massaged against his sensitive head, as she went down on him. The pink haired kunoichi rode Sasuke up, and down, trying her best to keep concentration as he lifted his lower body to meet her. The Uchiha held onto her petite waist as he helped her go up and down on his eager shaft.

"Sa-ku-ra" He spoke seductively, as he pulled her down onto his soaking manhood.

The pink haired kunoichi moaned as his entered her slowly, leaving her in ecstasy. Her emerald eyes fluttered wildly as the last few inches of his cock were pummeled inside her. A high-pitched groan escaped her plump lips, as Sasuke's manhood penetrated her soaking core. As he continued to shove himself inside her, Sakura's pre-juices traveled onto his long, pulsating shaft.

"Sasuke kun," She moaned, as he slowly pulled himself out. "Ahhh-Sa..Saa-ng!" She cried when he held onto her waist, pulling her back down onto his shaft.

Sakura purred as took his fat cock from her womanhood, and let it linger against her soaking slit. Placing his hardened shaft against her swollen clit, Sakura began to moan as he purposely smacked his pulsating length against it. The pink haired kunoichi shuttered as he smack his cock against her entrance, and as doing so his pre-cum splashed against her flat stomach. Taking his cock into her hands, she slowly placed against her slit once more, and pleaded, wanting him inside her once again. Obeying, Sasuke lifted her sexy, body over his, and entered her.

"Sasuke kun," Sakura cried as her pleasure filled core overwhelmed her. "I- Ahhh!"

The Uchiha grunted as her tight walls caressed his manhood, as she went slid down onto his pulsating shaft. Lifting his arms, he brought his calloused hands towards her peaked tits, and roughly massaged her sensitive mounds. Overwhelming pleasure filled Sakura up, as he pinched onto her peaked nipples, and caressed her peachy areola. Sakura gasped as he grasped harder onto her grapefruit-sized breasts. Pulling himself out, the dark haired ninja pushed her shoulders lowering her tits, over his cock. He purposely placed his cock against her tender tits, and trailed his pre-cum alongside them. Smilingly sinisterly, Sakura lifted her breast into her hands, and hungrily licked the juices from her mounds. Sasuke stared at her with pleasure filled eyes, as she lapped every drop from her silky skin.

Suddenly appearing from behind her, Sasuke grasped onto her hips, and placed her in front of his eager shaft. Sakura got onto her hands and knees in reaction. Holding onto her, he entered her, and watched eagerly as a shaky moan escaped from his cherry blossom. He hurriedly slapped his lower body against her backside, demanding more of an entrance. The Uchiha grunted as his tingling length swiped across her tightened womanhood. His juices overwhelming overflowed his lover's core, and dripped onto her bed sheets.

Letting go of her waist, he quickly did a hand sign, and a poof of smoke unveiled itself in front of the weary-eyed Sakura chan. The pink haired kunoichi's emerald orbs widened realizing that one of Sasuke's clones had appeared. The clone grinned sinisterly, before placing it's lips against hers. As Sasuke got her from behind, his clone kissed her lovingly, placing his tongue inside her wet cavern, and slowly deepening the kiss. Sakura moaned as both Sasuke and his clone continued to pleasure her. Suddenly, Sakura's lower body began to writhe uncontrollably. Kissing her one last time, the clone had disappeared after. Continuing to pleasure his Sakura chan, Sasuke quickened the pace, knowing that she was nearing her orgasm. Pushing himself further, Sakura groaned as he continued to place his pre-juice soaked cock inside her wet core. Moaning aloud, Sakura grasped onto her bed sheets, while her lower body began tingle uncontrollably, Sasuke entered her one last time before she had lost all control. The pink haired kunoichi let an echoing moan escape her lips as she finally came. Her sweet nectar surrounded around The Uchiha's shaft, making him groan in bliss.

"I love you!" She cried before collapsing onto the mattress.

"I know," he whispered.

Sasuke pushed himself inside her one last time before letting a low grunt escape his rough lips. "I love you too." He groaned before releasing his seed inside his beautiful cherry blossom's womb.

Sasuke collapsed onto the mattress beside Sakura. He panted wearily as he swiped the sweat from his temple. Pulling the bed sheets over them, Sasuke snuggled against his Sakura, and kissed her lovingly.

"I love you." She whispered before kissing him passionately.

"I love you too Sakura." Sasuke replied before taking her into his muscled arms. He had returned the kiss. He watched blissfully has her lids grew heavy.

"Good night Sakura." He whispered against her ear.

"Good night Sasuke." She replied happily.


	4. Lusting over and Loving You

Sasuke awoke to the potent stench of his and Sakuras'- "Scents" from last night. The Uchiha couldn't help but form a sinister smile across his rough lips. Staring down at his lover, he stole a glance from his cherry blossom's celestial heart-shaped face, and smiled lovingly. He bent down, and lightly kissed her beautiful, glowing face. Swiping his hair away from his face, Sasuke wiped the sweat from his forehead, and decided he really needed to take a shower. Careful not to stir his honey from her sleep, he snuck away from his sleeping beauty, and walked into the narrow bathroom. Undressing, his chiseled assets glistened in the room's light, and hot, sticky sweat trailed down from his temple. Running the water, he sighed, feeling the cool water hit his calloused palms, and heated skin. Climbing in the shower, beads of water crashed down onto his scarring and muscled back, and he couldn't help but sigh contently. Suddenly, a knock at the door startled the Uchiha, but he grinned madly recognizing Sakura's voice.

"May I join you?" She had asked so innocently.

"Of course." He had replied so calmly, even though his heart began to race inside his chest.

Sakura opened the sliding doors of the shower, and entered hesitantly. A light blush emitted on her soft cheeks as she stood beside her godly lover. Slowly, the Uchiha softly caressed her face as she came to meet him. Lifting her chin, Sasuke lightly kissed her before taking the soap from the porcelain siding. Squirting the body wash into his hands he began to wash Sakura's soft and gorgeous body. As she crept closer, the dark haired ninja began to lather her stomach with sweet-smelling suds, until she eyed him with her seductive, emerald eyes.

Slowly, The pink haired kunoichi placed her upper body against Sasuke's chest, letting him feel her soft mounds press against his chiseled attributes. Realizing what she was doing, Sasuke had snaked his arms around Sakura's slender waist, and started to embrace ever so softly. Lifting her head, She stared up at her Sasuke kun, letting him see her eyes grow weary in need. As the water poured down onto the couple, Sasuke brought his lips to Sakura's.

"I love you." Sakura spoke calmly after parting from the kiss.

"And I love you, Sakura Haruno." Sasuke replied before bringing her to his lips once more.

This time the pink haired kunoichi deepened their lust filled kiss, by sliding her eager tongue into his heated cavern. Sakura grasped onto the back of his locks, and pulled him further, almost drowning into his blissful kisses. Suddenly a light moaned echoed from her throat, as Sasuke's hardened member pressed against her thighs. Releasing the embrace, Sasuke brought his hands to her tits, and roughly kneaded them into his massive hands. Sakura cried blissfully as he brought his lips to her tender peaks. He hungrily nipped and suckled at her swollen buds. As Sakura tilted her head back, Sasuke had swirled his tongue around her peachy areola.

"Sasuke kun!" she pleaded with lust filled orbs.

The Uchiha smugly smirked as he placed his member against her soaking slit. Teasing her, he placed the tip of his cock at her entrance and rubbed at her sensitive clit. A groan had left her parted lips as he rocked against her back in forth. Wrapping her leg around his waist, Sakura groaned as he crept closer. Lifting her up, Sakura purred as he allowed her to wrap her other leg around his waist.

"Sa-kur-ra." He breathily groaned, as his shaft pressed against her entrance.

"I need you." She whispered against the tip of his reddened ears.

The Uchiha slowly slipped his pulsating length inside her heated core, and a shrill cry bellowed from Sakura's dry throat. She slipped her tongue inside his pursed lips as he gripped onto her tight buttocks. He pummeled his member roughly inside her tight walls, and a grunt escaped him as her juices poured from her womanhood. A moaned coursed itself from her muffled lips as she continuously kissed him, and as he pelted her with his fat cock. Breaking away from their kiss, the pink haired kunoichi shuttered as he purposely grinded himself beyond her tight barriers.

"Sasuke kun!" she cried as he continuously rocked against her with his long shaft.

The dark haired ninja overwhelmingly filled Sakura with his warm pre-juices as one of his pushes pierced against her tight core. Sakura moaned as his pre-cum trailed alongside her inner thighs, eventually being washed away from the tepid shower water. Sweat began to form from Sasuke's temple when he felt like he was nearing his peak. Sakura's lower body began to writhe, and her lower stomach bubbled as felt her orgasm almost erupt from inside her. Gliding his cock inside her several more times, Sasuke grunted as one last thrust took him over the edge. His warm seed shot from his cock and entered Sakura's womb once again. Not soon after, Sakura grasped onto Sasuke's locks, and curled her toes, as she felt warm cum surround Sasuke's manhood.

Both panting, Sasuke collapsed to his knees, with his cherry blossom's still wrapped around his waist. The now ice cold water splashed against their heated, sweating skin. Finally turning off the water, Sasuke lifted Sakura in his arms bridal style. Sliding the door to the shower open, Sasuke stepped out the shower, and glanced at Sakura's weary face staring back at him. He smiled slyly before taking towel from the towel rack, and wrapped it around his Sakura chan. The Uchiha kissed her passionately before leaving the room, and closing the door behind him.


End file.
